Duet
by IcaRue
Summary: Definition: A performance by two people. A piece for two performers. A novelization of the journey the Arisato twins took to save the world. "More like, 'observing', Yukari. I need to see for myself how much potential they really have."
1. Theme 00: The First Midnight

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing, save for maybe the occasional OC that might slip in. Totally just borrowing the characters for my own amusement in fanfic writing when the mood strikes me. WEEEEEE!

Please note that chapters may be subjected to re-uploads with new edits or adjustments due to maybe some issues with my chapter set-up clashing with FF's upload thingie or need to re-write some parts, or whatever the hell I feel like doing to it.

Song lyrics are cited accordingly, and there may also be slight evidence of crossovers and references/visitors to/from other Atlus games, along with a few nods to the manga.

**Summary: **This is just a random novelization of adventures with both Protagonists of Persona 3, and the happenings in the basic story I imagine that would happen when they share the spotlight.

Because it would TOTALLY kick ass if they did.

Enjoy!

.~.

_**Duet**_

By: Ica Rue

**Theme 00:** The First Midnight

"_The mouth of a wolf's not the end of the world.  
_

_A servant is not just a dog to a Prince._

_Opportunity is not a lengthy visitor._

_You may know what you need,  
But, to get what you want,  
Better see that you keep what you have._

_One midnight gone..._

_Sometimes the things you most wish for are not to be touched."_

.~.

_~April 6, 2009 – Late Night~  
_

.

Within a dark room, a short, hunched figure is settled in a chair, staring idly at the shelf across the way. It's littered with books and scrolls, all upright, sideways, and of varying sizes and colors. He is content with the darkness, with the silence, with the stillness, but he knows nothing in life can ever really be still, and that forever _being_ still is a boring, boring thing for him.

Oh, and the carved blue butterfly that normally perched at the top of that shelf seemed to have fluttered off. _Again._ Leaving the spot horribly unadorned.

That had been hours ago, though. In the waking world, he knows it's nearing midnight now. His favorite time of night, when all sorts of interesting things happen and dreams fly by outside the door and unusual people come to him... and... _oh._

"Well, this is a surprise..."

Behind him, he can hear the gears slowly begin to grind, the sound of a piano beginning to play. Light suddenly fills the room, illuminating the doors, the floor as the room... the _elevator_, (pardon him, of course, because that's what it is this time and he tends to forget the fact) jolts around and begins to ascend. The hands on the large clock situated on the bar doors slowly begin to turn around its face. They are moving at the same speed, and he recalls that they've never moved in tangent like that before, and it's an interesting development and he knows the story is changing.

He hasn't been this excited in sometime. Not since back then, when his companions were three in number, and there was an actual piano in the corner instead of this recording, the microphone and its stand just a few feet away, and an easel on the other side.

A violin and a woman's voice joins the piano, and he knows it's almost time. And, of course, he never receives guests without the proper help. A snap of the fingers summons a bell to his hand and he rings it, once. Twice.

Then he sits back and simply waits.

.

The station was bigger than she remembered.

That was the first thing the girl noted as she got off the train, hefting the backpack a bit more securely on to her shoulder. Her earphones thankfully blocked good bit of the outside sound and the sad nostalgia out, the words of "Burn My Dread" echoing in her ears and helping her keep the emotions in check. It had been years since she'd step foot in this town; she didn't think she'd ever be back, much less come for schooling. But, fate had a funny way of writing things, and she hoped that the blue butterfly they'd seen at the last station meant good fortune this time.

She turned her head to glance behind her, and smiled at her companion taking his sweet time to join her off the train. He was wearing his own pair of earphones (blue, of course), blaring with Shuhei Kita's 'Soul Phrase', and moving quite easily, the heavy pack no burden to him. He never seemed to be bothered by much, anyway. His gaze skimmed the platform briefly, before a concerned look spread on his face. He turned to her, lifting an eyebrow.

She shook her head in response, mouthing, '_Tired.'_

He gave her a look that told her he didn't believe her, but nodded anyway, letting her go back to figuring out the directions. It was late, and he was too tired to argue. Their train had been majorly delayed. The two of them had been forced to wait a good extra three hours in the previous station, preventing their planned arrival at nine PM. He supposed they could have called ahead to warn those at... (He glanced at the brochure in her hands) '_Iwatodai Dorm_' ('_Since when was there a school here, anyway?'_) of the issue, but his argument at wanting to save the then-low cell phone batteries for incoming calls and lack of any more change for the payphones won the argument.

Though, that did NOT help the fact that it was nearing midnight now.

He guessed they had to find their own way around. There was barely anyone in the station with them. The few passengers that gotten off with them had meandered away to wherever they were wont to, and the little signs of life were attributed to the occasional squirrel and cricket. Machines hummed away, listing delays and arrivals, and glowing. And the presence of the kind gentlemen who normally lined the platforms to help getting everyone safely in the train was missed since it was so late. If he was the type to freak out as badly as she did, the lack of people at the station would have been almost creepy. Especially if the lights weren't on.

**_CLICK!_**

She squeaked, jumping nearly a foot in the air and practically barreling in to him when everything suddenly went dark. He cursed his wandering thoughts that seemed to have summoned the sudden black out.

The only light that illuminated the station now came from the yellow moon filtering past the barred windows on the ceiling. The brunette checked her music player; the sound had gone out, and sure enough, the screen of the player was blank. Like the batteries died, even though she knew she'd put in fresh ones that morning in anticipation of the long looked around, dropping the dead player back to her chest and tried to gauge the situation. It seemed like... everything just _stopped._ Just what kind of black out was this? There was no movement, sound, electricity... She inhaled quickly, and realized that even though she could breathe, even _scent_ somehow ceased to exist, so dry and dead and just _stale_.

"Well... thiiiis is peachy." A frown mars her lips. "...Is this really our home town?"

There was also a faint green in hue to the area, too, sickly in color, like the world had suddenly become ill. And was that _blood _on that clock...?

His hand fell on her shoulder, stopping her before she could take another step.

"Ko-chan." He shook his head, before gesturing to the stairs that would lead them out. His headphones had been removed from his ears, letting them dangle at his chest, his player just as dead as hers. The expression on his face was calm and clearly unaffected by the sudden change in atmosphere, but his eyes belied his message. Her curiosity would have to wait. They had to get going.

"..._Haaa...hai_..." She took one last glance at the clock (_midnight?_), popping off her own earphones before allowing him to lead her away. They took the stairs one at a time, slowly. She stuck close to him, a bit apprehensive and glancing behind them every so often, eyes darting at the shadows. It seemed that the farther the interior of the station got, the more nervous she became at the dark spots that kept increasing in number. Her wild imagination had her expecting something to jump out and drag them back down. The abundance of even more blood on the walls didn't help her apprehension. It was lucky he was always so relaxed (the result of living with her for so long, probably), to keep her from having a major freak out. He kept his gaze forward, his grip tight around her shoulders and keeping her moving.

It was a relief when they got to the top of the stairs, reaching the side walk that would eventually lead them to the dorm. But, what they saw, she decided, was no better than down in the depths of the station.

"C-c... coffins?"

.

Yukari cringed when the Dark Hour had settled in. No matter how many times she experienced it, she couldn't get used to it. Even with the ability to fight, she almost would rather be one of those who transmogrified. The heavy oppression, the constant green darkness, the dread... not only of what lurked in the corners, but of... _hnn..._ her fingers brushed lightly at the cool metal on her leg. The practice this afternoon had done her absolutely no good. She still couldn't pull the trigger without a long preamble, and even then, the pressure wasn't enough to force the mechanism to work.

Mitsuru... she always seemed so calm when the clock ticked down seconds to the hidden hour. And she wasn't afraid to look down the barrel of the Evoker and pull the trigger (though, it probably helped that she kept it to the side of her head, instead of in front of her.) Either way, she envied the red-head. Where could she get some of that courage and steel nerves?

It would certainly help now while she waited. She had been in the Command room for a while now, waiting for both her dorm mates. Akihiko was nowhere to be found, (but if she had to guess, he had probably gone out) and Mitsuru had slipped out ten minutes before, citing the need to check on something, leaving her alone with the couch, the computer, and the moon through the window. Not even the Chairman was in this time. '_And the silence just makes this a tad bit unnerving...'_

The door squeaked open, and she nearly jumped out of her seat, sighing in relief when she saw who it was. "Senpai! It's just you."

The older girl gave her a wry smile as she closed the door, before walking over to the console they'd gotten to work especially for this time of night. She tapped a few buttons, the machine responding in tangent, producing scenes from the city, the dorm, and words that scrolled in a code the younger girl could not understand. "How are you holding up?"

"Ok, I guess. I'm still having some... difficulty getting used to this... um..." Yukari trailed, idly poking at her Evoker and looking away. "Ahhh, err... where is... uhhh, is Sanada-senpai going to be joining us?"

"Eventually. He's out on a small errand for me and should be back soon..." Mitsuru glanced at her, before looking back up at the screen. To the blonde, it seemed she was nervous. More so than usual. Jittery, even. The screens she was combing weren't showing any of the usual places she checked, either. "With any luck, there won't be any problems tonight."

"Right... what kind of problems?"

"Well, hopefully you won't have to find out."

"Oh..." '_Well. That comment was a bit foreboding...'_ Yukari bit her bottom lip, standing up. "Ahh, is there anything I can help with, then? Maybe checking out the perimeter of one of the floors? I really don't like just sitting around, doing nothing..."

Mitsuru paused when the scene of Iwatodai station revealed nothing, turning to the girl. Yukari was definitely getting edgy, shifting from one foot to another. '_It probably wouldn't hurt...'_ "That would be a good idea, Takeba-san. Do you mind doing a quick run through of the floors and the lobby, then?"

.

"Yo, Shinji!"

The brunette looked up at call, nodding to the approaching figure and quickly pocketing the object in his hand. He stood up. "Aki. By yourself tonight?"

"Sorta. Sorry to be in a rush, but I'm looking for some one... two people, actually, who're suppose to have come today, but they haven't yet." Akihiko looked around the area, his eyes falling on the coffins that littered the alleyway. "You didn't happen to see them come by, did you? They wouldn't have transmogrified."

Shinjiro lifted an eyebrow at that part. "...Two of 'em? Lanky kids? Kinda short? Boy with dark hair, and a girl with brown?"

"That sounds like it'd be them from the picture Mitsuru showed me."

"Oh. Well, crap." He scowled, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the bridge. "I think I saw 'em already down the way when I got here, but that was a bit ago. They seemed to be doin' alright, but the girl kept looking back. They... stayin' at the dorm?"

"Yeah. New possible recruits."

"Tch. Well, you better go see if you can catch up, then. Make sure they don't get in trouble. They couldn't have gotten far."

"Thanks, I'll do that. See you later, ok?" Akihiko grinned, jogging off before the other man could answer.

Shinjiro rolled his eyes at the action, fingering the bottle in his pocket. "Whatever."

.

Yukari peeked around the corner, staring down the second floor. No Shadows, no demons, nor any sign of life, the yellow moon shining in the window and not full quite yet. An unnerving sight, but she's just glad to be out of the command room and actually doing something useful.

_"Takeba?"_

She puts a hand to her ear, tilting her head to one side when Mitsuru's voice fills her mind. "Yes, senpai?"

"_Anything to report?"_

"Negative, so far. I've still got the lobby to check. And Sanada-senpai doesn't seem to be back yet, either. Any word from him?"

"_A moment ago, yes. He says he's taking a little detour, so it's just you and me for now. Let me know if there's anything wrong."_

"I wi-... huh?"

Yukari pulled from the connection, looking down the next flight of stairs. There were footsteps, faint ones, with some murmurs that were voices she couldn't identify.

Someone was in the building.

"_Takeba? Still there?"_

"There's someone downstairs..." She whispered, creeping towards the banister.

"_I'm coming down."_

The connection dropped completely as Yukari started down the stairs. Here was a good test for her. If it's an enemy, she can prove to herself that she can use the Evoker... _just maybe..._

At the bottom of the stairs, she can see two silhouettes standing near the desk.

"WHO'S THERE!"

.~.

"_One midnight gone!_

_Into the woods!_

_Into the woods!_

_Into the woods, and out of the woods, and home before dark!"_

_ -_"The First Midnight"+ Stephen Sondheim from 'Into the Woods'

.~.

Thanks for taking the time to read!

Constructive criticism and comments are always welcome! Flames need marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate bars to apply. Now, I totally want s'mores.

Lots of hugs and Jack Frost plushies to all the SMT-lovers out there!

-Ica Rue


	2. Theme 01: The Fix is In

**Author Notes:** Thank you very much to all my reviewers, alerters, and lurkers for your interest! I will do my best to make this story enjoyable for you.

But, of course, before we get to the major action, we must get through the exposition. ^^

ONWARD!

P.S. I apologize for some of the odd paragraphing. FF's formatting thing doesn't like the way I set up...

.~.

**Duet**

By: Ica Rue

**Theme 01:** The Fix is In

"_When we got to Boston,_

_We knew we'd missed a turn._

_No one back in traffic school had told us there are signs that can't be learned. _

_Geography's too stubborn _

_And people are too clear._

_So, let's go find a road-side motel with a clerk who won't tell.  
_

_Days will turn into nights, _

_Nights will turn into days, _

_Weeks, seasons, and years...  
_

_We'll stay for years."_

.~.

~April 7 2009 ~ After Midnight~

"WHO'S THERE?"

"Gaaaaah!" One of the figures, a girl, squeaks, throwing both her hands up in the air with a force that almost sends her in to her companion and Yukari face-palming. "No one! Well, someone! Ssss. Someones! But, we're not robbers, I swe- Ow!"

The other figure lifted its fist from the top of her head "Ko-chan." A boy.

"Right, right... Sorry. Calming! Staying on topic! This is serious business! OW! Mi-niichan!"

'_What. The. Hell.' _Yukari hoped they couldn't see the look on her face as the girl continued to protest the treatment she was receiving and the boy giving noncommittal answers (not actual words, though, just random sounds that seemed to translate, somehow), and just sort of ignoring her. Which _would_ have been amusing, if it weren't for the fact she did not know them and no one in the dorm had mentioned anything about any visitors.

They go on for another minute before, to Yukari's relief, the boy pointedly draws attention back to her by grabbing the girl by the shoulders and twirling her back toward the stairs.

"Mi-niichan, what is... OH! Yeah... you. Uuuhh, anyway!" The girl puts her hands down and inches slowly for her pocket, staring (or at least, Yukari thought so) at the piece on her leg. Yukari can't tell if she the deliberate motion was serious or not, but none the less, the girl pulls out a little square. As it's carefully opened up, it reveals itself to be a standard sheet of paper and she holds it up in front of her like a shield. "Please don't shoot! We're sorry to barge in like this, we had the key and... but... well, this IS Iwatodai Dorm, isn't it?"

"That it is."

Mitsuru's voice cuts in, coincidentally, right as the Dark Hour decides to end its reign for the night. Light fills the hallway and everyone finds themselves blinking away the spots in their eyes from the sudden change in brightness. Yukari recovers enough to turn and give the elder girl descending the stairs a confused look over her shoulder. "Senpai...?"

"It's alright, Takeba. These two are the new transfer students." The voice the red-head uses is practiced, like the one she often used when giving a speech at the school's auditorium or addressing one of the teachers; professional and perfect, and Yukari finds its tone grating. Mitsuru barely spares her a glance, her eyes trained on the two still near the front door and roaming the two methodically, and earning a lifted eyebrow from the boy. "It was something of a last minute decision to assign them here, until the Chairman can see if he can get a room for them in the regular dorms."

'_So they're the reason she's been so edgy... People with potential, but she's not sure yet.'_ Yukari mentally translated what was between the lines, making her way off the last few steps after letting Mitsuru move in front of her. _'Makes sense... The fact the both of them had not turned in to coffins and had gotten in to the dorm during the Dark Hour is proof of something, I guess...'_

She rises out of the haze of thoughts to get a better look at the two. Now visible in the light, they appeared to be almost polar opposites. The guy dressed in grey and white, more cool and neutral in his choice of attire, not to mention his hair seemed blue in color, tamed to frame his face like a JPop star. The girl, on the other hand, was dressed in bright, warm colors, with her brown red hair in a haphazard, wild ponytail that she pulled off quite nicely. Both of them also seemed to be related, if the way they addressed each other earlier was any indication, and if she was honest with herself, had VERY good-looking parents.

"So, we are in the right place!" The girl grins at them, shutting off the electronic hanging at her neck and letting it drop to her chest. She drops her bag down first before she steps forward to bow in greeting. "Hello! I'm Hinako Arisato. Sorry to intrude so late... and, umm... this is Mi-niichan."

"Minato Arisato. We're twins, but I'm older by a few minutes." The boy explains before he smiles and bows a bit lower than his sibling, keeping his bag on. "I hope we did not cause any inconvenience."

"Not at all. I'm just happy you're both safe." Mitsuru waves her hand, as if brushing off the apologies. "I'm Mitsuru Kirijo, one of the dorm members here. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. And this," She gently places a hand on Yukari's back and, to her displeasure, guides her to the forefront. "-is Yukari Takeba, another member here, and a Junior like yourselves."

"...Hey." She knew the smile she gave was painfully strained, and inwardly smacked herself. _'Oh, enthusiastic, Yukari; they probably think you're a total snob now!'_

Hinako blinks for a moment, then grins wide. "Heya! Nice to have someone to know in the same class level, right? Nice gun, by the way. Do we get one too, if we end up staying here?"

"Oh, uh... thanks? And... yeah, I guess...?" She glances at the older girl helplessly, but Mitsuru instead just gives another blank smile and shoves two keys in to her hand.

"They're only for show, Arisato-san, so they don't really fire anything. But, yes, if you are unable to get a room in one of the normal dorms, then you may get one." Yukari barely misses the speculative and almost hopeful edge to those words. "Now, Takeba, do you mind showing them to their rooms? It's getting rather late and we all have school tomorrow. And I have to send a notice to the Chairman."

"Uh..." Yukari nods slowly, staring at the keys in her hand as Mitsuru goes past her, up the stairs, and presumably back to the Command room. "Sure..."

.

He's sipping his tea when a red folder suddenly _plops_ right on the table and knocks over the little sugar cube sculpture on its surface, to the disappointment of the young man perched near by. But, there is a moment to be had, and the forlorn expression is quickly replaced with a calm determination at the glance from the woman in blue, who gently picks up the folder and hands it over with a murmur of, 'Master' to the one watching them.

The two then straighten when he puts his cup down and opens it.

Inside, they can see a contract. Familiar layout, paper type, and font, but instead of the one name they were expecting, there are two. Two signatures, side by side, both of them neat and messy all at once, reflecting their owners' personalities and, to the trained eye, containing a swarm of colors in the black ink.

Somehow, they have a feeling it is the names that have Master's eyebrows lifting, rather than the quantity of them.

"... Hmmm... interesting. Very interesting." He nods a few times, watching as the hues shift over and over. Red is very prominent in the girl's signature, just as blue is to the boy... but hints of grays and blacks crept in like webbing, as if to overrun the brighter colors. Yellow flits on the edges here and there, as if trying to link with the two other primary colors, and the dapples of silver and gold sparkle quietly. Master's lips curl in to a smile and he turns to the clock behind him, eying the hands moving as one around its face as if in understanding. "So, that is how it is..."

"Master?" The young man inquires softly.

"It appears that both of you will be needed, but do not fret... Protocol will still remain the same." He shuts the folder, a satisfied and rather secretive smile on his lips. "However, the matter of meeting our new guests is something we must address. Things change, and with it, so must we." A chuckle rumbles from his throat as he wills the contract away for safe keeping. "Children now-a-days are often very, very busy and they may need some... guidance to find us... I have not permeated a subconscious in some time now. Two at the same time will be quite a feat. Do you think I can do it?"

"Master, we are the members of the Velvet Room." The girl states with her own little smile, tilting her head and yellow eyes wide with promise. "I believe there is nothing that is too far out of our reach."

"Your vote of confidence is reassuring, my dear. We make preparations for them starting tomorrow. Both of you please rest until then."

They bow. "Master."

.

"Since this is a co-ed dorm, you both are being permitted to stay here, Arisato-san, and, ummm..." Yukari pauses mid sentence, looking to each of them slowly. "...and... Arisato-san. This is the guy's floor. Over there's Sanada-senpai's room, who's the same year as Kirijo-senpai. You'll meet him, eventually. He likes to go out and train a lot, so it might be tough to catch him, but he's a nice guy."

Minato nodded at this, eying the rooms at the same time while Hinako, in true form, dives in to questions about the aforementioned upper-class man ("Is he cute?" "Wh-what kind of question is _THAT_?"). A glance at their surrounding reveals that most of the rooms on the right side lack name plates. Though there's a door, the first on the left, that has a name plate that's dusty and the name just barely covered. Their impromptu tour guide makes no mention of it, but out of habit, he files the observation away for later.

Yukari, impressively, manages to foist off his sister's enthusiasm and re-direct her attention back to the task at hand: his room, which they come to at the end of the hall. She hands him one of the keys, labeled '205', and gestures for him to open the door. Hinako is rocking back and forth on her heels, barely keeping her excitement in check. So he decides to put her curiosity out of its misery (and himself into bed as soon as possible) and turns the key in the lock.

The door opens to reveal a very spaciously generous room, with a bed, a TV, a dresser, a desk with a computer, bathroom with a shower, and a walk-in closet. The feeling he gets is like the rest of what they had seen of the dorm, quaint and homey; comfy-looking, too. Just the way he likes it. The heavier bags he'd sent ahead are perched at the end of the bed, awaiting him to unpack, next to a large guitar case and an extra plastic suitcase.

"I still can't believe you brought your guitar AND the amp."

He gives his twin a nonchalant look over his shoulder. "I can't believe you managed to get your Rev-360, PlayBox2, X-Station, and their respective collections sent over so quickly. Won't they be a distraction?"

"As long as I maintain my grades and Naomi-_obasan_ doesn't hear from the school, I think I'll be fine." The grin she has is wide, but it drops almost immediately. "Wait, how did you know I sent them here? OW!"

He flicks her forehead as an answer, before turning to Yukari with a smile. "Nice room set up."

"I'm glad you like it!" Yukari smiles in relief, finding that watching the two of them banter is like watching a play: she's afraid to interrupt. "It's not much, but for now, it should provide you with whatever you need. And don't lose your key, or you'll never hear the end of it... but, uh... do you have any questions before I lead Hinako to the girl's floor?"

He turns to his sibling. "Hinako, your question."

"My... question...?" Her glare breaks and she blinks in confusion, quickly forgetting her ire. "Question... ques- OH! My question! That boy!"

Yukari stared. "Boy? What boy?"

"A boy, about yay-high?" Hinako holds her hand out to indicate the subjects height at around her stomach area. "Dark hair, pale, a little soft-spoken? Striped pajamas? Greeted us at the door. Cute kid. It seemed a bit late for him to be up, though..."

"Uhh, there's no one like that here."

Hinako's mouth forms in to an 'O' slowly and Minato can feel the growing nervousness rolling off her in small waves as she glances to him with the words, _'What the HELL was that, then?'_ written in her eyes. There's a moment of uncomfortable silence between the three of them, before he decides to break it with the offering of one word.

"...haunted?"

"Haunted? NO! No... no, definitely not haunted!" Yukari gets noticeably pale. "You must have encountered one of the neighborhood kids. They like to play pranks, you know? Buncha brats. But, definitely not haunted! Really! No ghosts here!"

To the twins, it sounded a bit like she was trying to convince herself more than them.

"...right." Hinako nods at that, smiling. "Well, that's good, then. I didn't bring my Proton Pack*."

Yukari manages a weak smile, taking a moment to get her nerves back in order. Ghosts. '_Definitely not sleeping well tonight.'_ "Heh... um, by the way... On the way here to the station... I mean, you know, before you got in. Was everything ok?"

A heartbeat, then Minato answers before Hinako can. "It was fine."

She throws him a confused look as Yukari closes her eyes with a sigh; whether in relief or frustration, they're not sure. But, either way, it gives him the opening to make a subtle gesture for his sibling to stay quiet. Sharing the whole trip to the dorm was something they probably shouldn't share so readily, if the way Takeba was acting gave any hints. The green of the night, the coffins littering the streets where he was sure there were people, and blood dripping like syrup off some of the buildings... the stuff of slasher movies, but without the stalker. At least, he hoped.

Also, it seemed that the little boy they'd signed a contract with did not to have any actual connection to the people in the dorm. And the fact that the moment didn't FEEL like a prank, was still bothering him. Definitely real enough. There was nothing suspicious in the wording at all when he'd read the paper, either. No hidden fine print and everything was fairly black and white, though exactly to what they'd signed for, he could only guess. But, answers weren't going to come tonight. So, he yawned instead, and addressed their guide again. "Takeba-san, I apologize, but it IS getting rather late. Is there anything else we need to know right away?"

"No..." She's a bit hesitant, as if wanting to press the question a bit more, but shakes her head. "No, I think we're good."

"Ok. Well, thanks for showing me my room." Minato smiled, and bowed. "Good night, then."

"Good night..."

"It's good morning, Mi-niichan." Hinako poked lightly at his cheek and stepped back. "Try to wake up on time, ok?"

"Hn..." And he shuts the door with a quiet _click._

Yukari blinked, staring at the wood for a moment. "Is he always so..."

"Quiet? Formal?" Hinako finished, shrugging her shoulders. "Naahh. He's actually just pretty lazy and laid back. Don't let him fool you."

"Good to know, I guess..." Yukari mumbles. A glance at her watch tells her it's closing in on one. "But, he's right about the hour, so let's head up, now. Your room is on the girls' floor, the third one, with mine and Mitsuru's. It's actually right above Minato-san."

Hinako's eyes glitter mischievously as she clasps her hands together. "Ooooo! A good plan, this arrangement makes!"

.

The light of the computer flickered for a moment, drawing the attention of the man in the room. He lifted an eyebrow, seeing the 'new mail' icon glowing in the corner, hitting pause on the remote of the DVD player after reviewing the chosen movie for the umpteenth time. He has to ensure the flawlessness before the presentation.

He moves in front of the screen, manipulating the mouse to check the message.

"'_Good evening, _yadda yadda yadda_... All is well... the transfer students have arrived safely'._" His eyebrows lift a little and a smile grows on his face as he reads on. "_'They arrived during the Dark Hour, and don't show any signs of fatigue or any repercussions of experiencing it. You were correct; there is definitely potential here with these two. Please come by whenever you can to meet them... they start school in the morning.'_"

He laughs at the last portion, grinning. "What a fortuitous event! I did not think they would actually decide to come back after everything that happened..."

Beside the monitor, there are two folders: one labeled, 'Arisato, Hinako' and the other 'Arisato, Minato'. He reaches for the former, flipping through the papers as if he were reviewing a script. "Especially that little girl. I thought she would be most adamant about not returning to the town of their great tragedy... But, who can complain? They are both here now, and the plan will go forward just that much faster! HAH!"

He drops the folder back on to the table, looking out to the growing moon, more than half full.

"Soon... very soon..."

.~.

"_Red and white for blood cells._

_Red and white for wine._

_They could be the whole damn spectrum if we'd all just let them.  
Lord, it's such a crime...  
_

_Working on an inch less waistband_

_In the strip mall wasteland outside of this town,_

_Or clawing at the penthouse kitchen floor _

_For just one smidgen more;  
_

_Everybody knows, _

_Everybody knows that it's in.  
_

_The fix is in."  
_

'The Fix is In'+OK Go

**.~.**

**Random Trivia:**

Hinako is the name I chose for little Miss Protagonist/Hamuko/whathaveyou due to the meaning; if you use certain characters to spell it out, the meaning comes out as 'Child of Harmonious Days'. ('日和子', if my research is right. 日 - 'hi' days; 和 - 'na' - harmony, peace; 子 - 'ko' - child) I thought it befitting and un-befitting at the same time, considering everything that happened in their past and what happens during the course of the game. ^^

Also, the use of 'Mi-niichan' can also be considered a pun of 'My Niichan'.

* = Copyrighted to the Ghostbusters franchise. It would totally be awesome to have one, though. Just remember the one basic rule, loves!


	3. Theme 02: First Impressions

Exposition, HOOOOOOO! *wall crash* Not my best chapter, I'll admit to it, but I hope you enjoy none the less!

.~.

_**Duet**_

By: Ica Rue

**Theme 02:** First Impressions

"_I've gotten used to being introduced.  
"Hello. What's your name? How are you?"  
_

_They see my smile, my laugh, and the hurt behind my eyes.  
Loss is not so easily disguised."_

.~.

~ _April 7 2009 - Early Morning_~

Minato yawned at his reflection in the washroom mirror, lightly brushing his damp hair from his eyes.

_'Too early in the morning for this.'_

Most of what went on up until his shower was a blur. He knows Hinako had somehow figured out how to get in to his locked room when he didn't respond to her ceiling tapping; something he honestly should have expected, but whatever. Better sooner than at a more awkward moment later. She made some gentle attempts to rouse him that bought her his usual half-hearted protests, before he felt the bed dip and found himself on the floor. He heard her faint giggling as she quite literally rolled him in to the bathroom and jarring him somewhat out of sleep when he hit the cold tile. He shot up only to get a face full of towel, boxers, school uniform, closed door, and orders.

"Miiii-niiiiiichaaaaaan, you've got thirty minutes, or I'm coming in there!"

So, now, at twenty-eight minutes, he was opening the door to see a chipper-looking Hinako in the middle of his room, chatting animatedly on her cell. She jumps at the creak of the hinges, but grins over at him making a vague gesture for him to chill while she finishes up her conversation. "No... we're ok, really... yes, we're staying out of trouble. No... no, I've got to go, or we're going to be late!" She giggled, rolling her eyes. "Yes... we love you, too. And I'll tell him. Mata ne."

Minato lifted an eyebrow when she sighs, shutting the phone close. "Vel-ojisan?"

"Worrying unreasonably, as always... we have to call him after class. He's helping Naomi-obasan on a case out of town." Hinako pocketed the device, giving her brother a wry grin and her full attention. "And your bow is a little crooked, Mi-niichan."

He stares at her blankly, but turns his head up anyway when she approaches. Her fingers are quick to undo his haphazard knot, working to even out the little ribbon. Her persistence at being cheerful is admirable, but it is very easy for him to see her mind is somewhere else.

"Ko-chan."

"Huh?" At his knowing glance, she winces, shoulders slumping. _'As if I could hide things from him._' "... um, what do you think so far?" She whispers low, glancing at the door for a split second.

He follows her gaze, letting it linger on the barricade, before shrugging. "Nice place. Nice people. A little weird, but harmless."

"That contract, though..." Looping. "I don't think anyone else here signed it. Do you?"

"No." That's the one thing he's certain of.

She slows a bit in her ministrations, looking out the window. The sun is shining through, so bright and happy that it's almost difficult for her to fathom it was the same town from last night. From ten years ago... _that night_...

"Do you regret coming back?" His voice interrupts her spiraling thoughts, and she shakes her head rapidly.

"No! No... I'm actually kind of happy to be back here. Mama and papa really liked this place, you know...? And... and Gekkoukan is supposed to be a very good school... It's just... ARRRRG!" She gives the bow a last tightening pull and throws her hands up in frustration, pacing. "That kid from last night really worries me! I mean, I know Takeba thinks it must have been a prank, but _**I**_ don't think it was. I don't think you do, either."

His silence is enough of an answer. "So, I want to know what that contract was for... What if we signed something reeeaaally bad? I mean, it's not like we signed in blood, right? But, Aly-neechan always warned us about suspicious packages... What should we do? Maybe the dorm IS haunted! Should we call a psychic o-or call a priestess or maybe even Hanzou-kun an-"

A hand on her head sets her still and she pauses mid-rant, her eyes slowly turn to meet his calming gaze. "No need to go that far. Just stay calm, do what you do best, and we'll figure this out." He smiles, yanking on her ponytail affectionately. "We always do, don't we?"

"...Yeah, we do." Hinako grins slowly at his encouragement. "I won't dwell on the past! We're here now, and we're going to have a good time and make new friends!"

_Mrrrrrrrr..._

Minato lifts an eyebrow as she blushes and places her hand on her stomach. "And have some breakfast, too?"

"...Maybe."

"Hn. Then, downstairs we go?" He chuckles and goes for his bag on the bed (dutifully packed by Hinako, of course), and let's her go ahead of him. After he's closed and locked the door behind him, he asks the nagging question. "What did Vel-ojisan want you to tell me, by the way?"

"Don't play over his Trees VS Zombies game. He's on his second play-through."

He glanced over at his laptop he'd brought with him, a deep blue with silver lining, perched innocently on his desk. "Hn. He's been playing on my laptop again... but, noted."

"Yeah... Oh! And button up your jacket for today, too. Naomi-obasan wants a picture of us in proper uniform."

"..."

.

Yukari, to her relief, managed to get the pair on the train in time.

The morning was interesting and lively; Mitsuru and Akihiko had both left early, leaving her to keep watch over the new kids. The trio barely managing to work down a quick breakfast, get the picture their aunt wanted of them in proper uniform (she can't deny that Minato, despite his extreme reluctance, actually looks rather dashing with the jacket buttoned up), and out the door with all their shoes, papers, bags and _bento_. The journey to the school flies by without much incident. Minato, unsurprisingly, loses himself in his music for most of it, staring out the window with an unreadable expression on his face. Hinako has her music player as well, but is adamant in engaging their guide in conversation again and Yukari does her best to keep up with the increasing volley of questions the brunette throws.

It's the most fun she's ever had on the train, sitting between them, just talking about normal things. Like she's in the center of yin and yang with noisiness on one side and calm on the other. There's still the niggling guilt that bothers her at having to hide the secret of the Dark Hour from two really sweet people, but for now, it does seem probably best to keep them naïve... Hinako and Minato are going to have to adjust to the school, and they don't need anything else on their plates.

And at least, for once, she can pretend to be a normal high school student.

.

The buzz of multiple conversations could easily be compared to hum of a bee hive. It was just constant background noise to the school morning. Old faces dotting the crowds, with maybe the occasional slightly-newer face, all decked out in similar versions of the school's required attire. Students and teachers walking to and fro with Mr. Ekoda, as always, hovering like a hawk just out of the way, ready to pounce. For Junpei, it was like every other year, especially since Yuka-tan was in his class. Again.

He was leaning against the wall at midway up the stairs looking down over the gaggle that had gathered in front of the class assignments. Plenty of people he expected to share home room with, some of them waving up at him in greeting with a grin. Two of his best friends were already next to him, conversing pretty loudly so that he never out of the loop of conversation even in the din of noise.

"Jeeeez..." Kenji mumbled, rubbing his forehead and giving a wide yawn. "Can't believe summer's already over... can't we have an extra week, or something?"

"I wish..." Junpei adjusted his cap, yawning too. "Kazushi, I still can't see how you can have so much energy for school."

"Sports team." Is his only answer, and Junpei has to fight back a groan at that. Always, _always _with the sports team... he can't deny it's pretty fun watching the tennis and volleyball girls practice, though... yeah. The short skirts and the reeeaaallly tight shorts... and the tight shirts. _Hot._

"WAAAIII! Oh my gaaaaawwwwwdd, AKIHIKO-SENPAAAAIII!"

The trio of boys wince as the gaggle of fangirls just up and down the hall from them squeal, the aforementioned making his way towards them. His body is nearly ramrod straight, walking stiffly as shouts and yells from the girls follow him. The expression on his face screams 'uncomfortable!' to them, but he manages a smile, and a polite "Excuse me, good morning, sorry about this" going past them. He glances behind them, as if making sure the girls aren't following him, (and thankfully they're not, or else Junpei knew he'd be pancake'd by the stampede), and sighs in relief, settling for looking for his homeroom on the board.

It's at this point Junpei notices there's flash of a familiar shade of pink from just beyond the shoe lockers, coming through the doors and before he knows it, Yukari has stepped in to his line of vision. He grins mischievously. _'Finally!'_

"Hey, isn't that Yuka-tan?" Just as expected, the blonde jolts out of his conversation, stuttering a bit, and looking around with his head mimicking a beached fish.

"What?"

"Down there... with two... hey..." Junpei blinks, staring when he realizes that their subject of speculation was not alone and not with anyone he was familiar with. Some tall, kinda lanky boy who seemed really bored and a girl who was kind of bouncing around were flanking either side as Yukari made gestures to things in the room, and both were dressed in typical versions of the Junior uniform. "Well, there's some faces I've never seen before..."

Both his friends who jolt at his words and slowly turn their attention in the same direction he was staring in. Their expressions were of shock, then slowly changed to curious as they took in the sight of the boy and girl. New students didn't always happen, and it was most curious why these two particulars appeared amicable with one of the queens (though, she was no aware of it) of popularity so soon.

Akihiko also seems to notice the new entries as well and, to Junpei's surprise, greets Yukari instead of ignoring her like he had been the past some odd years. It's a new development, but even more surprising is when Yukari actually seems to introduce the two at her side, and the young man actually seems genuinely interested instead of his usual passing smiles.

"Well, that's interesting." Kenji mumbled. He dragged his own gaze over to the two of them, specifically the red-brunette. They were an odd duo, with the boy having not really even done anything other than stand with his hands in his pockets and bow to the Senior respectfully, and the girl giving him a hearty handshake instead of the expected squeal and fangirling, and a wave to Yukari when she departs. The two of them were... just... so... _shiny. _If he didn't know any better, it would almost seem as if the two of them had stepped right out of a shojo manga.

Kenji's question punctures his thought bubble. "Think they're in our class?"

He shrugged, watching as the boy stepped just a smidge closer to her and kept his gaze cool as he, unbeknownst to her, scanned the crowd with a subtle tightness Junpei nearly missed. He then leaned toward her ear, whispering something that she nodded to as she spoke to the boxer. Akihiko gives them a smile and a nod, leading the way. The boy, in the mean time, lets his hand fall on her back and gently ushers her after the older student towards the faculty hall, gaze never really seeming to turn completely forward, keeping it lightly on the people watching them.

"They are definitely interesting, though."

.

"Thank you, Sanada-kun." The blonde nods to the silver-haired man as he leaves, before turning her full attention and smile to the two in front of her. "So! You are the new students. I'm glad you two could make it! I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach composition, and you two are actually in classroom 2-F, which is mine. Welcome to our school!"

Hinako nodded, grinning and bowing enthusiastically. "Thank you! It's very nice to meet you! Just call me Hinako, and this is my brother, Mi-niichan!"

"Minato." He corrects, bowing, too. "A pleasure."

Ms. Toriumi blinks at the hyper-active greeting, but manages a smile. "My! So polite and so energetic. We could use more students like you two. Now, let's see, your files should be... AHA!" She whips out two papers. "From what I saw, you both seem very academically sound, and have quite the range of talents. Writing music... I do hope the two of you will consider Music Club when it opens up for new members? Annnd it also looks like you've moved around quite a bit. Not just around the country, but even to the States, Chile, Philippines, Canada, France, Italy, Greece, Russia, India, Spain, and the list goes on... are either of you bilingual at all?"

"Multi-lingual, actually." Hinako counts on her fingers. "Between the two of us... at least nine or ten languages besides Japanese, I think? English was our first... Latin counts, right? Our family likes to travel a lot, so we had to learn to communicate and I tend to lose track of them all..."

"I can see how you could! Your aunt and uncle... oh, wait, but, your parents... oh my..." She trails off, but doesn't see the look that flits across Hinako's face, or notices how Minato slips quietly in front of his sibling to block her from view while she's skimming the paragraph. "I'm sorry for that. I didn't get a chance to look over your files too thoroughly and seem to have missed that part..."

"It's alright." Minato smiles, slipping forward slightly more to bring the woman's attention towards him. Her reaction is a little taken aback at the sudden change of focus, exactly what he wanted, as he uses his rarely-used-excessive-charm to keep her gaze on him. "Obasan has a peculiar way of handling information regarding that. She does not mind a call if there are any specifics you need."

"Ahh... yes, Kimishima-san* did mention that to me in a letter she sent not too long ago... I think I have everything here already, so a call to her will not be necessary. I apologize for not thoroughly looking over your files... I will be mindful of this next time. I do hope I am forgiven. Minato?" She leans over to the side slightly. "Hinako?"

He turns to his sister and is disappointed to see her expression still blank, but is relieved when she nods at least. "Yes. Thank you... for your concern."

"Not a problem. Don't be afraid to come to me if you need to talk to someone." She puts the files in to her pile, lifting it when she stands up. "Now, let's get going, shall we? The opening ceremonies are going to begin soon, and we're cutting it a bit close."

She lets them through the door first, before moving to lead the way. When her back is turned, Minato slips closer to Hinako's side, just barely tilting his head towards her. "Breathe."

She inhales quickly at his whisper and then slowly exhales, disguising it as a sigh for the sake of their instructor, before cracking her blank mask with a tiny smile. "Breathing."

"Good."

.

"Elizabeth, Theodore, when I said, 'preparations', I did _not_ mean dinner. And, Elizabeth, dear, if you're going to feed that to your brother, at least get him the premium wet dog food and some treats to go with it."

"M-MASTER."

.

Class ends just as Junpei slips out of his nap. Students all around him bustling to get their things together and out the door as fast as possible. He glances to his side and up front, eyeing to the two new students who'd successfully blown away and awed his classmates without even realizing it.

The seats were divided in two columns with two seats per row, so that everyone was going to have a partner. Lucky for him, the new guy was his to show the ropes and his sister was in front of him, with Yuka-tan as her partner. When they'd first introduced themselves, the guy had been cool with his words, polite and suave, while she had smiled brightly and her eyes had done some weird sparkling thing that could not have been normally. _'Pretty sure this shojo manga is juuust missing those bubbles.'_

He is surprised, though, that no one has come up to really greet them yet, and he's not one to just let things like that fly. Taking a breath, he pulls away from his desk, and turns to them with a grin.

"Heeeeey! So, whatcha think of the class, new guys?"

Junpei falters a bit when two pairs of eyes turn up from their packing to him at the exact same time, one curious and the other bored. They glance at each other as if in silent communication, even blinking at the same time, before the guy resumes his packing (doesn't move closer to his sibling, doesn't do any of the protective actions Junpei had seen earlier) and the girl turns back to him.

"Hi!" Hinako, if he recalls right, grins cheerfully and offers a hand. "It's pretty interesting so far...I'm Hinako Arisato! Just call me Hinako. Didn't catch your name...?"

"Junpei Iori. Just call me Junpei. Guess we're desk neighbors." He grins, shaking it enthusiastically and using his free hand to adjust his hat. "I just wanted to say, 'hey' and introduce myself personally. I was a transfer student myself, back in eighth grade, so I know how it is. Friendly faces are always a plus and I just wanted to make sure you guys feel welcome. Ain't I nice?"

"Junpei, are you bothering them?"

He grins at the scolding tone, turning to see one of his favorite people, even if she didn't know it, walking towards them. She was just done discussing a few things with Miss Toriumi. "Hey, what's up Yuka-taaaan! Nice to know we're in the same class and desk neighbors, too." He laughs when her eyes roll. "And what do you mean 'bothering them?' I'm just bein' friendly! He's my partner and all, and I mean, I know you walked with them to school and everything, but you can't just hog the new eye candy to yourself."

"'Hog?' What do you mean by that? I wasn't hogging them, I was showing them the ropes to the school..." She scowls at him. "And what do you mean by 'eye candy'?"

He sees the fighting spark in her eyes, and throws his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I'm just repeating the rumor mill here! Don't hurt the messenger!" A glance at the siblings tells him they're a bit confused, but Minato? Yeah, that's his name, seems less than pleased at the wording. "You might not realize it, but you two are causing a real stir with a lot of people. I mean, you know... Not a bad kind. Just that you both came in with Yuka-tan here, and not to mention Sanada-senpai's apparent interest in you an- OW!"

"Oh, shut up, Junpei! I can't believe you'd listen to that kind of stuff... really..." Yukari sighs after lightly smacking him upside the head, turning to the twins with a smile. "Either way, it looks like we're in the same homeroom, huh? That's kind of coo- GAAAH!"

"YAY! SAME CLASS AS TAKEBA-SAN! THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Hinako latched tightly on to the taller girl, arms somehow wrapped around her neck and chattering a mile a minute as she shook the girl around. "Takeba-san, we can totally hang out! We can do projects together, and study together, and do our homework, and pass notes an-"

"Ko-chan, you might want to let her go."

The girl stops mid-exclamation, turning to glare at her brother. "But, Mi-niichan, I'm bonding!"

"She needs oxygen to bond."

Her lips stop before she can throw a retort, turning to look at her victim. Yukari was half passed out in her arms, so she was quick to release. "Waaaah! Sorry, sorry, sooorrryyy, Takeba-san! I didn't mean it! I mean, if I could hang out with you, I'd like to, I meant that, but I didn't mean to cut off your air supply! You know I didn't, right?"

"It... *gasp* It's fine..."

"Uuuwaaahhh..."

"Is... she always like this?" Junpei muttered to male, eyebrow lifted as Hinako kept tweaking out. It was a bit of a loop, seeing the girl who had entered the room with all the elegance and grace of a butterfly suddenly bumble bee around.

"More or less." He shrugs, watching the scene with a bit of a smirk for a moment before turning to offer his hand to the capped Junior. "By the way, Minato Arisato. You can call me Minato. I hope we get along."

"Uhh... yeah!" Junpei grinned, accepting the handshake, not at all put off by the Western greeting. The two of them were definitely a little weird, but if he could be friends with them, that would be awesome. "I hope so, too! Say, do you like ramen...?"

.~.

"_I'll try my best to keep on with my sunny disposition.  
But, I close my eyes and end up reminiscing."  
_

-'First Impressions'+Julia Nunes

.~.

* - belongs to Atlus, not mine.


	4. Theme 03: Be Prepared

Wooo, double update!

Relatively short, jumpy chapter... but, thaaaat's ok. The adventure is just about ready to begin. ^^ YAAAY!

Oh, and I hope you enjoy the Theme.

.~.

_**Duet**_

By: Ica Rue

**Theme 03:** Be Prepared

_"I know that your powers of retention_  
_Are as wet as a warthog's backside..._  
_But thick as you are, pay attention!_  
_My words are a matter of pride..._

_It's clear from your vacant expressions..._  
_The lights are not all on upstairs._  
_But, we're talking kings and successions..._  
_Even you can't be caught unawares!"_

.~.

~_April 8 2009 - Morning_~

Junpei decides it's too early in the morning to pay attention.

His head is down on the desk as he watches Ms. Toriumi look over the clipboard in her hand, muttering outloud (and he wonders why he expects it to be any different) about is the teacher for the day, droning on with attendance and just basically doing what teachers do. In front of him is Yukari, ever the model student, sitting straight and attentive. All around, he can see familiar faces, letting his mind wander. Kenji is Kazushi's partner- surprise surprise– with the former already lost to the land of nod. Junpei decides the place sounds like a good trip, and closes his eyes...

_'Uuggghh, when's the lunch bell gonna ring...?'_

"Junpei?"

_'Maybe I can get one of those melon pan?'_

"Junpei!"

_'Or! Or a crepe... with custard and some strawb- GAH!__'_

He sits up at the kick to his chair, staring right in to the annoyed expression of Ms. Toriumi. "Y-yes, ma'am?

"Answer the question!"

"Question?" Her expression darkens. "Oh! Right! The question... Uhhh... the answer! To the question. That is..."

"_Fuyuhiko Yoshimura._"

Junpei nearly jumps out of his seat at the simultaneous whispers from his left and left front, but he successfully repeats the name and, to his relief, Ms. Toriumi's frown breaks in to a smile.

"Oh, so you were listening to me! Good."

He laughs uneasily, tugging on the brim of his hat a bit at her praise. "Well... you know how I like to... pay attention..."

"Yes, keep it up. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes. Kitahara..."

She turns back to the board and proceeds with the lecture, and he releases a quiet sigh.

"Thanks, guys. You really saved my ba... con..."

Minato's head is drooping a bit from its places on his fist, a little bit of drool gathering at the corner of his mouth. His breathing was slow and even, nose buried in his book, but anyone at just the right angle could tell his eyes were closed. As for Hinako, she was sitting straight up, though he could see her toying with a handheld game system (_Is that an X-Station Portable?)_ behind her book and a set of smaller earphones than her standards in her ears, concentration like a laser on the little screen. Yukari is staring at her with her mouth slightly ajar.

All around him, he can hear the quiet murmurs of disbelief.

"_What. The. Hell...?"_

.~.

_~ April 8 2009 - After School ~_

Hinako is the one who bids Junpei good-bye with a hug (who keeps making promises of buying them bowls of ramen for saving his hide), while Minato merely nods his farewell, grunting in to the device at his cheek. He's on the phone with their aunt this time, dutifully calling as requested, listening intently and making the appropriate noises. It's only day two, but their relatives are understandably worried for them and the brunette could not fault them for wanting to check on them for the first few days. Honestly, she was rather home sick herself, even with all the excitement of new things and hearing Naomi-obasan's smooth voice or Vel-ojisan's jittery stutters (especially when she could hear the woman call him fondly by his nickname really loudly in the background) was really nice.

The snap of Minato's phone closing drew her attention to him. "Well?"

"We look endearing." He mumbled, shrugging. "And don't stay up too late playing Angels May Laugh tonight. I think it's safe to assume she knows you've pilfered your systems from your room."

She paused in her search for the dorm key in her right pocket, sighing. "The mother instinct. I forgot about that."

"More than that, I think." He plucked the dorm key from her left pocket, swiftly unlocking the door.

"Riiiggght... her forensics and... things..." She shudders, shaking herself out to calm herself from the thought of dead bodies, and receiving the key from his outstretched hand. "I still don't understand how she puts up with being surrounded by those... cadavers... uuurghh... It almost sounds like that one TV show with all that tension between the forensics lady and that one agent guy*, right? They ever get together?

"Last I saw? Don't remember. And Vel-ojisan _IS_ an FBI agent, and he _DID_ get together with her."

"Will wonders never cease..."

She shoves the door open, the sound drawing the attention of those in the lobby. Including a new face that had her stopping short and Minato stopping just in time from colliding with her.

"Well, hello there."

The smile on the new man's face makes Hinako feel a bit uneasy, and she fights to smile back and keep up her politeness instead of slamming the door close and running. So she lets Minato handle the door closing, and holds up a hand in greeting.

"Uhhhh... hi? We're home...?" Her eyes dart to the slightly unhappy expression on Yukari's face, giving the girl a smile before sharing a look with her twin and then turning back to the strange man. His hair is long, but well-kept, glasses sitting on a pointed nose. He is dressed in a suit that, to her, was a bit of an icky shade of brown, but whatever floats the boat. "You look official...eeeee. Are we in trouble?"

"Trouble?" He parrots, blinking, before shaking his head. "Oh, no, no, my dear, you're not in trouble! Sorry if it seems that way... My name is Shuji Ikutsuki and I am actually Chairman of the Board for Gekkoukan. And no need for introductions, Hinako-san, Minato-san, I'm aware of whom you two are. It's nice to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you, too... Ik...kuuutsuki-san." Hinako blushes at her blatant inability to pronounce his name. He laughs lightly, and it just sends a slight chill down her spine along with the urge to throw something at his head. _'Why do I feel so uncomfortable?'_ A glance at Minato reveals his rather nonchalant nod of greeting. He doesn't really bother to bow, either or offer a hand shake. A clear sign he was just as wary as her.

"My name is a bit awkward to pronounce, so just feel free to refer to me as Chairman, if that makes it easier. Now, as for why I am here, I'm here on some business and was actually just talking to Takeba-san here about you two, and how things have been." He gestures for the two of them to have a seat across from him. It takes a bit of a push from Minato, his hand at her shoulder, but his presence gives her the courage to get closer.

They maneuver around the table and park right across from Ikutsuki's couch, sitting just so that he was looking at them both. His eyes flit between them, Hinako on the left and Minato on the right, before his easy smile reaches his lips again, and his brows bow in apology. He leans forward a bit, elbows on his knees.

"There's been a bit of confusion with your accommodations, and for the wait that you've been put through, I'm sorry. But, I'm afraid it's going to take a bit longer to sort things out. Are you both doing ok here for now? Everything alright so far?"

The two of them nod, Hinako more rapidly so. "Definitely. We really like it here."

"Well, that's good to hear." The Chairman nods to himself, as if patting himself on the back, before relaxing his stance. "I'll admit, I was a bit worried there for a bit. We don't have very many co-ed dorms, and I was afraid you might be uncomfortable, but I'm glad you're both well. Did you two have any questions or concerns that you want to tell me? I'm always open to listen if you have something to say, but the sooner the better for things you want to address, you know."

There is a moment of deliberation between the two, and it gives Ikutsuki a moment to observe them. The pictures on file were a little dated, but definitely, these were the two. He could practically feel the power radiating from them, though quiet and subtle. It would take a push to awaken them to it. He would find that push, though, even if it killed him. _And it won't._

He is startled from his thoughts when the boy, Minato, turns to him suddenly with a cool expression on his face. A quiet contemplation, carefully blank, and infuriatingly impossible for him to read.

"...No." Even his voice is level. "None at all. Thank you for your concern."

"...Oh, of course! Not a problem! Again, just let me know if you two need anything, all right? Nooow, I think I should go take care of the other business... where is Mitsuru, Yukari?"

Yukari jumps a bit at suddenly being addressed, before shrugging. "She's upstairs."

"As diligent as always. Although, it doesn't hurt to come down and say hello... oh well..." Ikutsuki stands, stretching, and popping his shoulder. He'll have to do some observation of these two from a different angle. "I'd better get up there before she flays me. I hope you both have an extremely successful school year."

"Thank you, sir." Hinako manages a sincere smile this time, bowing her thanks. He still gives her an uneasy feeling, but he seemed harmless enough. And after all, as Chairman, he was there to help them, right? "We will do our best."

"That's good to hear. And make sure you both go to bed early. As they say, 'The early bird catches the bookworm!'" He chuckles to himself, nodding, before realizing he is the only one laughing and the high schoolers are just staring at him. With a shrug, he turns on his heel and heads up the stairs.

When he's out of earshot, Yukari offers the twins a weak smile. "...You'll get used to his lame jokes."

Hinako and Minato meet her offer with matching, withering stares. "...we will?"

.

Mitsuru pops open one eye when she hears the door creak.

"...Mr. Chairman."

"Ahhh, Mitsuru. Can't ever get past you, can I?" Ikutsuki smiles at her easily, closing the door behind him. "Akihiko out?"

"Club. Then, he'll be coming back to check in with us and set out for patrol at 10:00." She relaxed her stance, unleashing her hold on her concentration for a moment. Penthesilea was always quieter in her mind before the Dark Hour, but not impossible to reach for. Her Persona responded with a gentle nudge back at the loss of contact, as if thanking her for her time, and Mitsuru felt her heart leap a little with pride. "You know how stubborn he can be."

"And Shinjiro is just as stubborn. But, both of them are good kids."

"I'm glad you think so." She reaches for her bag, pulling out a pair of manila folders and holding them up for his inspection. "Sir, you said you wanted extra information on Hinako and Minato Arisato, and I managed to pull up quite a bit for you. It took some digging, but it's rather an interesting history."

The smile he shows has relieved look about it, but inside, he can't help but give a little leer at seeing the files he'd already memorized. It was almost _funny_. "Thank you, Mitsuru. We'll go over them, and you can tell me what's been going on with yours and Yukari's collaborations with the twins. Let's start with their arrival?"

"Of course. That was about two days ago..."

.

_~ April 8 2009 - Late Night ~_

"Oh! Sanada-senpai!"

The boxer turns at the voice, smiling at the two siblings curled up at the couch with what appears to be their homework piled on the table. It's the fourth encounter he's had over the past two days with them. "Minato-san. Arisato-san. Good evening. Just starting your school work?"

"Good evening, sempai." Hinako chirps at him, when he approaches, bowing lightly from her sitting down position. "And actually, this is next-next week's Composition homework for Miss Toriumi. We already finished the ones due this week and next week. Miss Toriumi gave us the class syllabus."

"...oh." Akihiko eyes the paper Minato wordlessly hands to him, skimming over the paragraphs with awe. _'This... this is good stuff. Didn't I over hear something about these two sleeping in class? How are they managing this level of work?'_ "That's... impressive."

"Thank you. Are you heading out, senpai?" Minato sips at the drink in his cup, looking up at him with a veiled interested expression. He notes the gloves the man is wearing, his school uniform, and the red arm band with the letters 'S.E.E.S.' written on it, deciding it all just a bit odd. "A bit late, isn't it?"

"Oh. Yes, it is, but, I won't be gone too long. Just out for a jog."

"Oooo... that sounds like fun! Can we go with you? We haven't had a chance to hang out with you yet, senpai."

He looks up at the brunette whose eyes are wide and her smile almost blindingly eager, and it takes everything in him to not say 'Yes.' It's a nice change from the usual cool of his fellow Senior and the annoying, loud clinginess of the other girls at school, shoving themselves in to his space. Hinako respectfully keeps out of his bubble when she asks for a moment of his time. Minato doesn't seem to have a preference either way, but he's willing to bet Hinako would drag him along. "Nah, Mitsuru would kill me if I took two new students with me at such a late hour."

Her smile slips in to a small pout, which he laughs at (and can't help but think it's rather cute). "Don't worry about it. She'll give you permission to go out in her own time."

"I guess that works. If we stay at this dorm, though, right?"

"Hey, I've only known you both for two days, and I'm already hoping that the case." Akihiko surprises himself with how much he really wants it to happen, and not just because of the whole Persona thing, either. A glance at his watch, though, reveals he's should be out by now if he wants to make his appointment and that they should both be in their beds for tonight's observation. "But, it's getting late and I should go now before I end up coming in past midnight. Maybe you two should get some sleep? Don't want Mitsuru on your case, after all."

They turn to each other and exchange blank looks, and for a moment, he thinks he may have messed up somewhere in his attempts to be casual about getting them upstairs.

Then, Minato turns to him with a smile, shutting his book close. "...Yeah, I guess sleep sounds like a good idea."

Akihiko holds his sigh of relief for when the door finally closes behind him.

.

It was almost time, when Yukari finally slipped in to the Command Room. "Sorry. I had to wait till Hinako got in to her room before I could slip out."

"Glad you could join us. Good evening, Yukari." Ikutsuki grins, nodding to her.

"Can I ask what we are doing exactly?"

The man gestured to the twins seen on two separate screens in the middle of the set before them. Within, tiny Hinako was laying in her bed, toying with her portable system and look very much like she was winning. Tiny Minato, on the other hand, was in his chair and tuning a gorgeous electric guitar, light blue with white and black accents and looking rather expensive. "Mitsuru told me about their adventures getting here during the Dark Hour. I would like to see for myself the proof of their maintained forms."

"So... we're spying." Yukari frowned. Tiny Hinako yawned wide, shutting off her game, setting it aside and snuggling under the covers.

"I wouldn't call it that, exactly..." Ikutsuki trailed, shaking his head, but inside he's a bit annoyed at the girl. _'Like father like daughter. So annoying.' _"More like, 'observing', Yukari. I need to see for myself how much potential they really have."

Tiny Minato is gently setting his instrument in its stand, finally settling in to his own bed just as his sibling has shut off her light. He glances up for a moment, as if listening, before they see him take the _bokken_ by his bedside, and start tapping the unseen ceiling.

The trio watch this for a moment longer, Minato putting the sword back and finally turning out his own light.

Mitsuru pressed the button to change the camera to nightvision, showing everything with a slight green hue and smiling slightly. The bond between siblings was something she always was fond of seeing. "Mr. Chairman, do you really think they...?"

He turns to her at her words, smiling at how eager she was for new members to help them, and how she was trying to hide it. Everything was going simply quite well. "Well, let's wait and see for now... The Dark Hour is approaching soon."

.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

"Elizabeth. Theodore."

"Master?"

"Now.

.~.

_"So prepare for a chance of a lifetime!_  
_Be prepared for sensational news!_  
_A shining new era,_  
_Is tiptoeing nearer..._

_(And where do we feature?)_

_Just listen to teacher._  
_I know it sounds sordid!_  
_But, you'll be rewarded,_  
_When at last I am given my dues!_  
_And injustice deliciously squared;_

_Be prepared!"_

-"Be Prepared" performed by Jeremy Irons, written and composed by Elton John and Tim Rice. From **The Lion King**.

_.~.  
_

* - OMG, Bones. I love that show. Don't mind me.


End file.
